sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Jumanji 3
| writer = | based_on = | starring = | music = | cinematography = | editing = Steve Eds | studio = | distributor = Sony Pictures Releasing | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = | italic title = yes }} The as-of-yet '''untitled ''Jumanji film''' (colloquially referred to as Jumanji 3), is an upcoming American action-adventure comedy film directed by Jake Kasdan and written by Jeff Pinkner and Scott Rosenberg. It is a direct sequel to the 2017 film Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle and the Third installment of the ''Jumanji'' franchise. The film stars the returning Dwayne Johnson, Kevin Hart, Jack Black, Karen Gillan and Nick Jonas alongside newcomers Danny DeVito, Awkwafina, and Danny Glover. It is scheduled to be released on December 13, 2019, by Sony Pictures Releasing. Cast * Dwayne Johnson as Dr. Smolder Bravestone, Spencer's avatar: a strong, confident archaeologist and explorer, and the leader of the team. ** Alex Wolff as Spencer Gilpin, a nerdy student at Brantford High School. His experience as Smolder Bravestone helps him cope with his anxiety and panphobia and develop assertiveness. *Jack Black as Professor Sheldon Oberon, Bethany's avatar: a cartographer, cryptographer, archaeologist, and paleontologist. ** Madison Iseman as Bethany Walker, a pretty, popular, self-centered teenage girl at Brantford High School. Her experience as Sheldon Oberon made her care more about others. * Kevin Hart as Franklin "Mouse" Finbar, Fridge's avatar: a diminutive zoologist and weapons specialist. ** Ser'Darius Blain as Anthony "Fridge" Johnson, a Brantford High School football jock coasting on his athletic prowess who cares more about dating than studying. He and Spencer reconciled at the end of the last film. * Karen Gillan as Ruby Roundhouse, Martha's avatar: a martial artist and dance fighter. ** Morgan Turner as Martha Kaply, a shy and cynical intellectual at Brantford High School. She and Spencer started a romantic relationship at the end of the last film. * Nick Jonas as Jefferson "Seaplane" McDonough, Alex Vreeke's avatar: a young aircraft pilot who took shelter in a jungle house built by previous player Alan Parrish during his ordeal in the game. ** Colin Hanks as Alex Vreeke, a married man with children who, as a teenage gamer, was trapped inside the Jumanji video game for many years until being rescued and returned to his time in the last film. * Awkwafina * Danny DeVito * Danny Glover * Dania Ramirez * Rhys Darby as Nigel Billingsley, the players' main in-game guide. Production After the release of second film Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, Dwayne Johnson, Jack Black and Nick Jonas had discussed in interviews what a possible Jumanji 3 would be about, including the possibility of the film exploring the origins of the titular game. Karen Gillan had also said that the alternate ending for Welcome to the Jungle would have left the door open for another movie. In January 2018, it was announced that the film would potentially be released on Christmas 2019. In February 2018, it was announced that Kasdan would direct the sequel, with Rosenberg and Pinkner again writing the script and Johnson, Hart, Black and Gillan reprising their roles. In April 2018, Sony set the film for a December 2019 release. In January 2019, Awkwafina, Danny DeVito and Danny Glover joined the film. In February 2019, it was announced Alex Wolff, Ser'Darius Blain, Madison Iseman, Morgan Turner and Nick Jonas were announced to reprise their roles. In March 2019, Dania Ramirez joined the cast of the film. That same month, it was announced Rhys Darby would reprise his role in the film. In May 2019, it was announced Colin Hanks would reprise his role. Filming began on January 21st, 2019 and took place in Atlanta, Calgary and Hawaii before wrapping on May 13th. Release The untitled Jumanji film is scheduled to be released on December 13, 2019, by Sony Pictures Releasing. References External links * Category:Upcoming films Category:American action adventure films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American fantasy-comedy films Category:American films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American sequel films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:English-language films Category:Films about time travel Category:Films about video games Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films based on works by Chris Van Allsburg Category:Films directed by Jake Kasdan Category:Jumanji Category:Jungle adventure films Category:Sequel films Category:Seven Bucks Productions films